


A Question of Worthiness (HanzoxTall!Reader)

by AsomatousEmpyrean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Heavily Edited, How Do I Tag, I just love the idea of smol Hanzo being with some hella tall cool woman, I'm shit at titles txt it, Like when OVW first came out and there was Hanzo, Literally just some shitty thing I wrote ages ago, Or just tall people in general, Reader-Insert, Tall Reader, how do I title, it's the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsomatousEmpyrean/pseuds/AsomatousEmpyrean
Summary: In which two lovestruck idiots need the help of a cowboy to get together.Also, Hana's favorite ship becomes canon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is the trash I am posting instead of the next installment for Mercy's story but I'm a little stuck on it atm and found this buried in my drive. I wrote this aaaaaagggeeessss ago and ended up editing it to make it less eye-searing to read as a kind of filler until I get the next chapter of Memories out :') It's not much, but I hope you guys enjoy this silly shit anyways <3

“Oh yeah? Well how about you fuCKIN FIGHT ME ABOUT IT?!”

Hanzo groaned as your voice echoed clear across the bar. Jesse cocked an eyebrow, grinning as he leaned around the Japanese man to get a better view of the scene you were causing. You had stood up to your full height (an impressive 6’2”, thank you very much) and towered over some poor scrub that had obviously said the wrong thing. 

“There goes yer Firecracker, Hanzo. Aren’t ya gonna rush to yer damsel’s aide?” The cowboy drawled teasingly, tilting his hat up as he glanced towards his companion. He flushed before schooling his features once more, deciding to wait and see if it got too out of hand. “She’s not  _ mine _ , Jesse. Besides, she is more than capable of defending herself against some untrained thugs.”

Didn’t matter if the mere thought of you getting hurt, even a little, bothered him far too much. 

“Don’t give me that shit. Yer crazier about her than Jamison is about his explosives. And  _ that’s _ pretty crazy. You should tell her...before I do.” He leaned closer, figuratively backing his friend into a corner. Hanzo’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.” And Jesse, bless his soul, grinned like the cat that ate the canary. “Oh partner, I will. She’s just as nuts about you my friend, and it’s high time you two stop acting like idiots and do something.” 

“I will!” They were interrupted by a shout, and they turned to see the guy reach his arm back and deck you with all his might. Not that it was anything that would actually hurt you, but the surprise was enough to knock you off balance, and soon enough the two of you were rolling on the floor, a mess of fists and curses. 

Hanzo squeezed the bridge of his nose, releasing a long-suffering sigh while Jesse just hunched over, wheezing with laughter.

Of course with you being a trained member of Overwatch the scuffle didn’t last long, and you soon made your way to their table, sitting next to the archer. The gunslinger gave you a shit-eating grin and you rolled your eyes, silently waiting to see what Hanzo would say.

“Let’s move on. I think we have rested enough.” He stood up, not acknowledging the fight, or really you for that matter. You internally deflated, but what did you expect? Not once since you joined Overwatch had he really talked to you, not for lack of trying on your part. Your efforts only brought you closer to his friend Jesse McCree, who wasted no opportunity to tease you about your affections for the reserved man.

You forced yourself to remain light-hearted though. One of these days, you’d get him to look at you the way McCree looked at his hat. “Yeah, you know, I appreciated the mini spa day, but man the masseuses here are kinda rough. I’ll give this place….a 6 outta 10, but only for the whiskey.” You put on your commentary voice, getting a snort out of McCree, and if you squinted your eyes and tilted your head and got just the right lighting, you might have seen a small smile tug at Hanzo’s lips.

The three of you got on your horses and rode out of the small town. It was peaceful and relaxing, which was kind of nice. The last mission you had been on with Soldier 76, Junkrat, and Genji had...been the exact opposite. You got along just fine with all them, but what was supposed to be a simple snatch-and-grab turned into a shitshow in the span of seconds, and you had barely made it out. 

Well honestly, you would have been fine if you hadn’t of taken that bullet for Jamison, but you had a bit of a soft spot for the crazy Aussie, and had moved before you had considered other, better options. 

Like not getting shot. 

Thinking about it made your side twinge, but it didn’t actually hurt. Mercy had patched you up as soon as you limped back to base, with help from Soldier and Genji, the both of them scolding you the entire time. You expected it from the old man, but to hear it from Genji was a little….surprising. Then again, the two of you were friends, so maybe that was why? Jamison had been sweet though, bringing you a bouquet of sparklers as thanks that had got him kicked out as soon as Angela smelled them.

“We’re stopping here for the night.” Hanzo’s deep voice brought you back to reality, and you were surprised to see the sun was already setting. 

Man, time flies when you’re not paying attention. 

“Sounds mighty fine to me. I need to relieve myself something fierce.” You rolled your eyes at Jesse as you all brought your rides to a stop and dismounted. “Hey Hanzo, don’t forget our conversation earlier! Either you do it, or I do it.” He shot you a wink, confusing you as you watched him walk off towards some bushes. You looked at the shorter man questioningly, and to your surprise he looked a little flustered, staring daggers at his friend’s back. 

“Hey, are you alright?” You started to unsaddle your horse, keeping him in your field of vision. “I….There is something I….” He trailed off, seeming unsure of himself. He began following your lead, focusing on unbuckling the saddle’s strap to distract himself. You started to say something, but stopped, feeling it was best to just let him gather his thoughts. 

“I am not worthy of you. You deserve someone better, you should be with someone better, but I...” It was barely more than a whisper, but it hung heavy in the air between you two. You knew a little of what he meant by not being worthy. Genji had given you enough hints for you to piece together a memory that weighed heavily on the older Shimada brother, leading him to devote himself to try and seek atonement. Still, your heart raced at his words. 

You set the saddle down and walked around your horse, ending up inches away from his back. “Hanzo….I know, what happened. I mean, I know a little. And...I can’t claim to understand how you feel, all I know is my own feelings on the matter. But if you feel like you don’t deserve me I can tell you you’re wrong.” He slowly turns to face you, a storm of emotions flitting across his features before he pulls you down and kisses you. It’s not gentle or sweet, but a mind-numbing, soul-searing thing that leaves you breathless with the taste of him on your tongue. 

It feels like ages before your lips separate, foreheads pressed together as his thick arm wraps itself around your waist, the other hand cupping the back of your head. “Holy shit I’ve wanted to do that for the longest time.” You find yourself blurting out, voice an awed whisper, and to your surprise he smiles, chuckling a little bit. “I too, have dreamt about this moment for a long time.” There’s adoration in his voice that melts you, and you lean in again, slanting your lips over his once more. 

Then a muffled giggle startles you both into jumping away from each other, faces going beet red as you see Jesse with his phone out, that ridiculous shit-eating grin of his plastered on his smug face. “I told ya it’d work out fine! Hoo boy, can’t wait for Hana to see this, she’s gonna lose her shit knowing you guys finally got together.” 

And that was the night that McCree died.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader gave a touching eulogy honoring her deceased friend, to which he replied "Fuck you I ain't dead yet!"
> 
> Or alternatively - 
> 
> McCree died for Hana's ship, and all he got was a stupid t-shirt.


End file.
